The Darkest Story
by Raven Midnight Memoryz
Summary: In a world were anything can happen a girl with a power that she has yet to discover. On her journy through the world she will battle good and evil but one thing stands in the way, a lover with a different gift!
1. Chapter 1

Interestingly enough the step you take in life is different from everything you might ever do. The world change a it spins and so does owner minds. but in this case i always knew this would happen. i knew it from the pit of my soul to the blackness in my heart, that the world would change and along with me. Ever day was a unwinable battle and it was going to get worst.

I remember that first day back to school for me. It was October 28, 2010, my first day of 9th grade for me. I had just go back from the worst 5 years of my life... the darkness place you wouldn't wont to go... Jail! It was hard coming back to the really world but i had to do it! I had a unwinable plan to to up tan and i had to see it to it full. I walked the halls of the school i once knew, remembering the hurtful memory that come with being a criminal. I sighed and watched as students pass me and stared at a soul that was once good, me. Yeah, they knew me alright, why wouldn't they? Really? i was the girl that at one point no one knew til' i lost it, running from officer, picking fight, and the worst of all. The memory played in my head like a movie. the night i lost my head, when all anger controlled me. i watched the memory with tears in my eyes.

A dark figure stood int he shadows of the light up house, with her had in there pockets. She lower her head and sigh to was she was about to do. she walk up to the porch of the house and she look at the knob of the door and kick it in. this might have been the worst thing i had ever done. she walk through the house as she searched for him. she walk up stairs and walk down the hall to his room. she stop before entering. the memory's of them both happy filled her head and she began to cry. " he will regret his mistake," she mumbled. she opened the door with fire in her eye and he turn from his computer screen to see her pull out a gun from her pocket. " What are you doing her?" he asked and she just glared at him with a broken heart. She walk forward and he then realized what she was about to do. from her side she lifted her are and aimed for his head. " you can't do this. put the gun down, babe!" he said in fear. " make me!" she growled. she then pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet punch threw his head and his body fell to the floor. She turn and walk out of the room and down the stairs, and out he door. as she walk she pulled out a pack of smocks and light one. She took a puff and then threw it behind her in the doorway of the house. His parent now ran up stair to see was the sound was. As she walk you could see the house explode behind her.

I then snapped back to the real world. After the night the officers came to my doorstep and arrested me for murder. yeah i was different from most teenagers my age but the was just one step towards the plan that life had in store for me. The past was a real as me now and it was just going to get more intense! Jail was a heard place but a girl with a criminal heart and soul was always going to be cough in the wild fire. My eyes chased my feet as i walk to my first class of the day.

After 5 years in jail i was missing my old friends and life. but i was back now and really didn't think my old friends would still like me for what i had done in the past! I sat in class trapped in thought when haft way trough class a girl came in with a lil' purple pass in hand that she gave tot he teacher. She had short, cruelly, blond hair, and her eyes were filled with a ocean blue color. her smile was as black as her face. she had a dark blue hoody on and huge bell bottoms. My eyes filled with joy her name slipped from my lip in disbelieve

" Kitty?"

Her eyes smiled with delight and she said my name;

"Raven, Raven? Is that really you?"

She was shocked. then she glared at me

" you cut your hair and dyed it black... And i loved your hair when it was long and brown. Are those snake bite?!?!!? i should rip them out." she hissed playfully.

I covered my mouth with my hand and my eye grow big.

" It nice to eye you, too, kitty." I mumbled.

She smiled and sat down beside me. them out of no where she hugged me.

I sighed as i explored the hallways during 5th hour. Everything was so different now and i really hurt to think about it all. I turned into the class from 5th hour. I sat at a desk and just look painfully at my ink and scared covered hands. it was crazy to think i was normal for a kid my age but for me it was sane. I looked up eying the white board when a girl walk in with dark blond hair. hair blue eye flickered to me and then she gasped. she sat in a seat 5 place in front of me. i knew how she was vary well, it was Alice my best est buddy. She was a good friend when i wasn't a criminal. At lunch Kitty found me and dragged me to a table ware all my old friends sat. i saw a plump, long ,blond haired contery girl.... it was Paticakes! She go up from her seat and got up to hug me and behind her was Alicia. they were my friends, my family and i was just so happy to see them again. i gasped in 7th hour when i cough glimpse of a guy, i think i knew. he had a yellowish hair color and you could tell it was a dye job. his hair was kinda short but long enough to cover his green eyes ,sparkled and then i remembered him st point he had black and pink hair. Him and his fancy hair projects. I remembered we used to always going skateboarding together.

When he saw me staring at him i look away fast. Ideally , i was kinda scared if he remembered me and him were really close friends and i didn't want to hurt him but i never told him anything then i just disappeared....off to jail..... and never heard from him since. i beat he hated me , i wouldn't balm him, i felt like crying now. My bangs fell in front of my face as the tears rolled down my face. The next thing i knew it was the end of school. i got my skateboard out of my locker and left the school grounds and skated home.

Week when by and i finely felt at home. but to day was different, the guy i knew i finely remembered his name.... his name was Noah but we all just called him The Ghost because he would one minute be there and the next he wasn't. when 7th hour rolled around i realized he was just staring at me. When the bell finely rang i was greeted by The Ghost.

" Is that you, Rave?" he asked.

horror filled my eyes as i heard my name.

" yeah" i sighed.

i saw him smile.

"I'm sorry... but someone told me we were really good friends at one point, but the thing is i really can't remember after.... um... after a crash." he sighed.

" What? what happened?"

( To be cont.)


	2. Chapter 2

"What crash?" I said to The Ghost " it was about a year ago when i got into a really bad car crash. i hit my head really bad."  
"ohh"i said as we walk down the hall to 8th hour.  
My eye chased my feet as i walked.  
"so... you don't remember me at all?" i felt like crying then.  
"No... but Kitty has been helping me out... she said we were really good friendz, i couldn't see why not." he smiled.  
i sighed as i open my locker to get my book but my skatebourd was in the way.  
"i see you like to skatebourd,too"he chuckled.  
"ya, i love to skatebourd!" i smiled looking up at him.  
"i skatebourd,too"  
" i know" i rolled my eyes with a smile.  
"so... i was.. well.. i wanted you to exsplen everthing from your side of things... tell me what happen before the crash."  
i look at him as i got up from my locker.  
"oh... well i wasn't here a year ago... i was here 5 years ago."  
" i don't get it... but we were friends before it."  
" i was arrested from murder 5 years ago and we were really good friends before... and i just disapeared. i didn't tell you anything" i sighed.  
"why?"he said.  
we walk down the hall now.  
"i'm so sorry"  
i said walking away.

I walk into 8th hour and sat in a desk. i sighed as all the passed memory though my head.  
by the time i started paying attention it was 5 min. til' class was over.  
"there goes a whole hour." i mumbled.  
i bell then rang and i walk out of the class room to my looker to see Kitty talking to The Ghost just down the hall from my looker.  
i open my looker and graved my skatebourd.  
i got up to meet Alice.  
"Hi, Rave" she said helping me up and hugging me.  
"Uh, hi, Alice"  
i then saw Kitty look at me from over Alice's shoulder.  
i pulled away and we walked down the hall away from Kitty and The Ghost.  



End file.
